Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure
Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty cure (ミソ！ ミスティックフォースプリキュア Mytho! Misutikku fōsu purikuya) is a Japanese magical girl anime (and live action movie in America) produced by Toei animation (and very loosely Saban) and is an unofficial installment of the Pretty Cure series/franchise written and directed by 21moon24 with assistance from SailorTrekkie92. Things stated by the author * Xixi might get a PreCure form in Starflash magic! Mystic Force Pretty Cure. * It has been confirmed that Prince Borealis will, later on, be in a relationship with Nicolle Starlight AKA Cure Phoneix (Mystic Force Pretty Cure) * Briana is the writer-director-producer's favorite secondary character Synopsis (WIP; coming soon!) Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure episode list The synopsis is a work in progress; stay tooned for updates on it! Characters The characters of Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Pretty Cures Nicolle "Nikki" Starlight (ニコール「ニッキー」スターライト Nikōru "Nikkī" Sutāraito) / Cure Phoneix {Mystic Force} (キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu) Voiced by: Fukuen Misoto Nicolle at the beginning of the series is slightly shy after she moves to Lakehill City after her father gets a job there. She is extremely hard working and won't stop until her objective (or job) is completed, mostly exerted with great work. Nicolle is a low-tempered, brave brunette (her hair goes down to her shoulders) with pale blue-gray eyes. In her PreCure form her hair is longer (it goes down to her behind) and crimson red in a pony tail. Xanthia "Zen" Woods (キサンティア「禅」森 Kisantia "Zen" Mori) / Cure Minotaur (キュアミノタウルス Kyua Minotaurusu) Voiced by: Inoue Marina She's a cocky extrovert with a strength of an ox. She's very independent, but not someone to really rely on; that changes later on after she grows to depend on her team and be more reliable to others. She's the president of the Joke Club at Lakehill middle school and aced science. She's not as ditsy as most blonds and her evergreen eyes will give you a trip into a evergreen forest. In her PreCure form her blond hair is longer at the same length as Nicolle's and now light green. Caitlyn Phoenix (ケイトリンフェニックス Keitorin Fenikkusu) / Cure Lightning (キュアライトニング Kyua Raitoningu) Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami The daughter of a soldier that has a sarcastic attitude. She is ambiverted (extrovert and introvert mix) and extremely cunning. Caitlyn is actually an independent reliable captain of Lakehill Middle School's girls' basketball team captain unlike Zen. She is a quick talking African American that most of the time won't take no for an answer, at all. Her hair stays the same color in her PreCure form, but her hair is no longer a pixie-cut, but in fact longer. She also is the third oldest PreCure. Valeria McKeniston (ヴァレリア・マケニストン Vu~areria makenisuton) / Cure Siren (サイレンを治療する Kyua Sairen) Voiced by: Park Romi Valeria is the oldest of 3 and the childish team captain of her school's girls' swim team. Despite her being very childish she has a big dependent heart. Her character later on becomes more independent, but she stays big hearted. She's protected her younger sibling from bulling and she even defended her family from an intruder in the family restaurant. Her dark hair with a light blue ombre in her PreCure form becomes blue. Her blue eyes are said to reflect the ocean. Marie McKeniston (マリー・マケニストン Marī Makenisuton) / Cure Fairy (キュアフェアリー Kyua Feari) Voiced by: Kanda Akemi Marie is a blunt dark haired girl that is actually sympathetic. Marie has oddly enough been teased for her mature attitude and intelligence, but she's been saved by her older twin sister. She has green eyes and her hair in her PreCure form is light pink. Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) Voiced by: Sato Rina Currently she's anonymous. Cure Soloria (キュアソロリア Kyua Sororia) Voiced by: TBA Currently she's anonymous. Cure Wolf (キュアウルフ Kyua Urufu) Voiced by: Minaguchi Yuko Most information on her is non-existent as of late, but we do know that she one of the villains! (Surprise!) She is shown to have the same powers as Cure Phoenix plus the ability to turn people, items, and animals into Morngos like her allies. Cure Luna (キュアルナ Kyua Runa) Voiced by: Nishihara Kumiko Currently she's only a character that appeared in Briana's dream that informs her about the moon is almost at its peak, so The Moon's Tear will break and release the spiritual being residing it it, Selene. Mascots and allies The mascots and allies of the PreCures. This area/section is a WIP Xixi are like in 'Xao' (西渓 as English) Voiced by: Nakagawa Shoko Xixi is a cat genie with white fur that has yellow spots. She wears a lot of jewelry and has long golden "eye-lashes". She is very dependent and carries a lot of magical information. Xixi awarded the PreCures each their own Telemythos (テレミトス Teremitos) and tells them to have the key to her lamp each week in intervals. XiXi is Briana's most trusted confidant and childhood friend since Briana was 12 (For 1000 years). Briana (ブリアナ Buriana) Voiced by: Sato Rina '' Briana protected the Senkeys (サンクス ''Sankusu) modified ranger-keys and gave them to Nicolle after Nicolle's magical powers awakened. Briana is motherly, intelligent, wise, and snappy. She often doesn't trust the other people of Margoina nor people from Earth; trust-issues and she is very secretive; only 1% of her secrets are currently revealed and that secret is that she is from the Snow Kingdom. She is blond with dark sapphire blue eyes and it's confirmed that her hair is not naturally blond, but snow white. Selene (セレン Seren) Voiced by: Nishihara Kumiko Selene is the spiritual being that resided in The Moon's Tear and kind of a mascot. She first appears as 5 year old, but can fluctuate her age to 15 then back to 5. She is loud, extroverted, easily angered, and adorable. She has pale blond hair and golden brown eyes. She is fair skinned with freckles. Prince Borealis (プリンスボレアリス Purinsu Borearisu) Voiced by: Ono Daisuke Prince Borealis is the 2nd child of the royal family of the Snow Kingdom. He does have magical abilities mostly over the wintery-elements. Borealis has pure white hair and gray eyes with very fair skin. He does have PTSD because of what happened to his family and kingdom. He once was very teasing, extroverted, not serious at all, goofy, and a bit dull-minded. Now he's quiet, calm, mature, introverted, doesn't take to kindly to being teased or teasing, and sharp-witted. Antagonists The enemies of the heroines, The Octominous Empire (オクトモナス帝国 Okutomonasu Teikoku). This section is a WIP and characters are constantly being added to this area! Emperor Tivous (皇帝ティヴォス Kōtei Tivuosu) Voiced by: Hidekatsu Shibata Tivous is the main baddy of the series. He has a serious god-complex and spoils his daughter, Liyla to death. His origins are unknown. Princess Liyla (プリンセス・リライア Purinsesu Riraia) Voiced by: Kasahara Rumi Liyla is a spoiled little brat that is extremely narcissistic. She constantly harasses the heroines and their allies. She's gullible and hates having no attention. Liyla has long crimson hair down to her ankles, red eyes, and tan skin. Shirgo (シャルゴ Sharugo) Voiced by: Yamaguchi Yuriko Shirgo is the vampire princess and highly respects Tivous and his daughter. Shirgo's twin brother is Shino. She has short ashy black hair and yellow eyes. She hates Cure Wolf to death and enjoys beating her rival. Shino (志乃 Shino) Voiced by: Midorikawa Hikaru Shino is the vampire prince and has no respect for anyone, but does show it for his superior. He does have a major crush on Lilya. He looks exactly like his twin sister, Yuriko. He really hates his enemies to death. Supporting characters/minor characters The minor characters of the show. This section is also a WIP and characters will be constantly added. Damien Lee (ダミアン・リー Damian rī) Voiced by: Kishio Daisuke Currently there is no more information on him rather than he has a crush on Zen Items Telemythos (テレミトス Teremitos) The Telemythos are transformation items. These items can become summon-able when its owner is in their PreCure form and it stores itself in the front brooch. It can be transformed into a weapon when a weapon-magikey is used with it and can transform the owner into one of their forms when used with a normal-magikey or ranger-key and a mythocard. Weapon-magikeys (武器のマジキー Buki no majikī) Weapon-magikeys are magical keys that go onto the cure's magikey-chain. The weapon-magickeys and magikey-chain are summon-able and stored in the cure's belt. Just enter the key into one of the 2 slots and the Telemythos will summon their weapon that is locked by the weapon-magikey. Normal-magikey (ノーマル - マジキー Nōmaru-majikī) Normal-magikeys go to the same place as the Weapon-magikeys. Normal-magikeys are as the name implies, normal, but of course magical. These keys are basically keys that lock care items and, currently rumored, disguise spells! Normal-magikeys can only give a temporary power-up to the user for around 10 minutes; just enough time to defeat a monster, but it has to be used with a mythocard. Senkeys (サンクス Sankusu) Senkeys are something that is needed for the user to transform into PreCure form and can be switched between different cures (Example: Cure Minotaur gives the Minotaur senkey to Cure Fairy; Cure Fairy transforms into Cure Minofairy and now has earth & air abilities) to give each other more magical abilities. Senkeys are based off the ranger-keys from Power Rangers Mega force. To go into Cure Magical alias form they have to have a senkey and a mythocard. Senkeys go with the other magikeys Mythocards (ミソカード Misokādos) Mythocards are another transformation items that can power up the girls without a key (any), but for full effect they should have one. Mythocards can also be used as a spell teacher, for example after reading it the reader has access to a new spell and maybe new slightly powered up attack. Mythocards have a little packet that's connected to the magikey-chain to hold them. The Moon's tear (月の涙 Tsuki No Namida) The Moon's tear fell from the sky during a full moon in Margoina and came into Briana's possession. Briana placed a spell on it so it can't be stolen and is on display in her front room. The Moon's tear held Selene, a spiritual being and rumored to have also held Cure Luna. Locations Lakehill City (レイクヒルシティ Reikuhiru shiti) The home of the Cures minusing Cure Luna, Cure Wolf, Cure Soloria, and Cure Blizzard. Lakehill city is the gateway to Margoina, but has been sealed off until recently when one of the Colored bushes died. This is were many monsters start attacking starting with episode 3. Lakehill middle school - high school complex (レイクヒル中学校 - 高校の複合施設 Reikuhiru chūgakkō - kōkō no fukugō shisetsu) The school where the Cures attend misusing Cure Wolf, Cure Luna, and Cure Blizzard. The school is later is forgotten to be the girl's school after they start attending Meadows Coast academy for girls (Starting with Caitlyn-chan). Margoina (マルゴーナ Marugōna) The magical realm where Briana lives with Xixi. The cures train here. Snow Kingdom (スノーキングダム Snō Kingudamu) The home of Prince Borealis, Briana, and Cure Blizzard. The kingdom is left in ruins and inspired by the Silver Millennium from Sailor Moon. Trivia * This is the second PreCure series to have the red PreCure as the main/leader * The format of the appearance of the team is as follows: Red, green, yellow, blue, pink. It's the reverse of some formats. * This is the second PreCure series to have a Cure of African descent. Category:Series